


Thoughts

by beargirl1393



Series: Heartache and Love [7]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Cheating, Implied Cheating, M/M, References to Cheating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-20
Updated: 2013-06-20
Packaged: 2017-12-15 15:20:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/851050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beargirl1393/pseuds/beargirl1393
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo considers what has happened</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thoughts

Bilbo sat curled up in his chair in front of the fire in his room in Erebor. Ever since he received Thorin’s letter, he has alternated between pacing and sitting staring blankly into the fire.

Thorin was an adulterer! That was something Bilbo was still trying to wrap his head around. He could pardon the occasions when he was banished that Thorin had lain with another (although it would have had to have been a member of the Company at first and that thought stung), but they had been married for six years!

Six years, three years spent traveling back and forth from Erebor to the Shire, with Thorin taking a lover as soon as he would leave. How had he missed this?

Thinking back, he realized that Thorin had always been especially clingy whenever he returned from one of his trips, and the king usually had difficulty meeting his eyes. Bilbo hadn’t paid attention at the time, more focused on other things, but now it seemed glaringly obvious.

Where did they go from here?

Bilbo felt sick picturing Thorin in the arms of another. _That,_ he mused darkly, _seems to happen whether I stay with him or I leave. He’s been sleeping with others for years. What’s to say he’ll stop if we do get back together?_

But still, after everything, Bilbo loved Thorin. He loved him with the simple, pure love of a hobbit, tempered by experience gained through age and failed relationships. He loved the dwarf with everything he had, and he knew that it would be difficult (perhaps impossible) for him to move past Thorin. Hobbits marry once, and they marry for life. They truly love their partner, and usually nothing can sway them.

Usually.

Usually, the partner isn’t sleeping with others. Such a thing is unheard of in the Shire. Bilbo, even though he went on adventures (something no respectable hobbit would do) is still a hobbit and he still loves his dwarf.

But he doesn’t know if he can trust him.


End file.
